Shadow Of The Day
by annepast
Summary: (Wolfstar - Sirius/Remus) Era este o início sôfrego de um longo fim. "The sun will set for you and the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey".


**SHADOW OF THE DAY**

 _The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in gray_ \- Shadow Of The Day, Linkin Park

Via só a fumaça dos trilhões de cigarros acesos no bar e via além da cortina de fumaça só um par de olhos, prateados, vermelhos, lacrimejando. Sentia só a vibração do ar enquanto a guitarra elétrica cantava em cima do palco, ressoando no próprio peito e a adrenalina, que já não tinha mais o menor efeito, sob seus dedos, que seguiam o ritmo, os agudos e graves. E aquele cheiro intoxicante de baunilha, ao mesmo tempo repugnante. E só o que tinha no meio da multidão eram cores que dançavam sem ordem, borrões incógnitos mexendo-se randomicamente no espaço apertado. E braços que se agitavam no ar, acompanhados de batidas e balanços. Percebia a terra girar em espirais coloridas em baixo dos pés bem fixos no chão sujo de vodka e algumas mãos segurando as suas.

E de repente sentia só o calor dos lábios da doce criança, criança tão amarga, negra e prateada. E ali gostaria de estar, nos braços do par de olhos, no meio da fumaça, dos giros sempre mais fortes. Sentia a língua intoxicada picar a própria, encher-lhe a boca de álcool e descer queimando gargantas, pulmões, corações e os últimos neurônios, antes de se jogar completamente naquele círculo gravítico de altos e baixos, de beijos e abraços, de cigarros e doses, de música e gente.

Ouvia a rouca voz gritar as letras que raramente chegavam às suas orelhas, em tons que talvez não fossem os adequados. Mas esta noite, já não existia o adequado. Existiam só os dois e os dois sós, num furacão de sensações. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se abalar mais uma vez por aqueles pés, sem uma lógica, seguindo os quadris estreitos, de um lado para o outro, e a garrafa nas mãos, trêmula. Sentia as gotas de suor impregnarem a camisa por baixo do casaco, dezembro nunca tinha sido tão quente, tão sufocante, inebriante, mas jamais o suficiente.

Queria mais. Sempre mais. Queria as mãos de Sirius no seu pescoço, que acabassem com essa distância inútil entre os dois corpos, sem sentido, quando os lábios eram um só. Queria sentir a ereção visível contra a sua, esfregarem-se, sem pudor, sem controle. Precisava sentir a endorfina na ponta dos dedos dele contra a pele fina das costelas, aqueles dentes pressionando a sua jugular. Só tinha uma cor que importasse no meio de um espectro infinito e indeterminado. Preto.

Remus queria foder o amigo naquele instante, no ar impregnado de odores, no centro dos olhos, no ápice do êxtase, enquanto a dose ainda rolava nas veias dilatadas. Queria escorregar dentro dele e liberar todo aquele turbilhão que geralmente lhe comprimia o peito e a alma. A canção de fundo era só um detalhe agora, as nuances nunca estiveram tão brilhantes e ao mesmo tempo, ínfimas no contraste com o negro à sua frente. O fumo fazia parte da atmosfera e o bar era o palco desse delírio, dessa loucura que lhe cavalgava as artérias.

E foi o que decidiu de fazer aquela noite, de concluir o círculo com a dose especialmente feita para si. E Sirius seria só seu e Remus seria só dele. E mais uma vez foi o que fez. E arrancou-lhe as roupas com violência, num beco qualquer da cidade, sugou aqueles lábios com sofreguidão, sentindo os dedos contrair-lhe as cicatrizes nas costas. E entregou-se ao caos delicioso que era a boca daquele Sirius. Passavam-lhe mil e uma ideias pela mente e ao mesmo tempo só uma, precisava dar fim àquela sofridão absurdamente colorida.

Assim sendo, a noite foi testemunha de tão pecaminoso ato, de puro desejo, de necessidade. Uma traição ao destino, à amizade. Deslizou para dentro do corpo frágil contra a parede e esqueceu-se de todo o torpor ao seu redor. Movimentos não ritmados, ao acaso, cheios de luxúria e impulsividade, sem a mínima razão por baixo. Fodeu o que poderia ser chamado de amigo até aquele momento, sem a mínima piedade. E a lua quase cheia de audiência, nada passiva, tornando o próprio momento em puro desenfreio, até que a euforia não fosse mais capitã de seus gestos e que Sirius fosse só Sirius de novo.

A manhã do dia seguinte seria terrivelmente amargodoce.


End file.
